Forever a Beast
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Henry "Hank" McCoy is in the process of a cure for his blue and furry transformation. It's only been a week since the events of X-Men: First Class and Charles still can't get to Erik. One day, the mansion is attacked by military soldiers and the mutants are taken captive. This is the story of their newest and latest deadly adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hank watched as his pale tan skin turned blue and furry. The temporary antidote had worn off…again. He sighed. He got out of the desk chair he was sitting in and left his laboratory.

"Charles!" He called. "Where are you?"

They were in Charles Xavier's mansion, which the telepathic man was planning on turning into a school for mutants. Personally, Hank didn't think it could happen.

"Right here." Charles' calm voice came from behind him.

Hank turned around and rolled his eyes. "No, where are you really?" He knew that his friend was using a telepathic trick on his mind.

The illusion of Charles disappeared, but Hank heard the voice in his head clearly. "I'm in my office, Henry. You can come over if you'd like."

"Please." He muttered. "Nowhere to go, nothing to do."

"Where are Alex and Sean?" Charles asked as Hank headed for the office.

"I have no idea, Charles." He responded. "They're around here somewhere. It's your home, you should keep track of them." He finished with a chuckle.

"Good point." Charles agreed.

Hank reached the door of the office and turned the handle. He found Charles sitting at his desk, eyes closed, and two fingers to his head, obviously searching for Havok and Banshee.

"I know you're there, Hank." The telepathic said as he worked.

"Not surprising." Hank told him as he closed the door and sat down in the chair across from the team's leader.

"Are you used to it already?" Charles asked, with a mocking hurt to his tone.

Hank grinned. Then he stated, "Nothing surprises the Beast."

"You sure?" Charles snickered. Then he went back to business. "Found Alex. Looking for Sean now. "

"Okay." Beast grumbled.

The four mutants have been living in the mansion for about a week now. Charles still couldn't reach into Erik's mind to see what he was doing and feeling. The telepathic often complained about how Erik was disappointing him.

"Where is Alex exactly?" He questioned.

"In the front yard." Charles told him. "Let's see…Banshee is…in the kitchen."

Charles removed his fingers from the side of his head and opened his eyes. He curiously asked, "Has that antidote for your powers worked yet?"

Hank shook his furry blue head. "Nope. It's getting there, though. I can't find out how to make it permanent. It's just temporary."

"Interesting." Charles commented.

Beast raised his eyebrows and then heaved a sigh. "There's been nothing to do since the battle ended." He complained.

"I have to agree with you on that, Hank." Alex's voice boomed as he walked in.

Beast jerked around with a roar to look at him.

"I thought you were in the front yard." Charles grumbled.

"I was. Not anymore." Havok grinned. "How's it going, guys?"

"Boring." Hank snorted. He flexed his muscles. "I'm going to go climb a tree."

"Okay." Alex shrugged. "Have fun, Beastie."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that to have it sink in?" Beast roared as he left the room.

He heard Alex laugh as he left. "A few trillion!"

Hank shook his head in annoyance. The man always found it hard to sit still because his Beast transformation gave him an animal instinct. It always made him fierce, like a tiger or a lion, perhaps.

Beast reached the top of the staircase that led to the first floor. He let out a roar and jumped over all of them, landing on his feet, his hands touching the ground in front of him.

With a triumphant grin he walked out the mansion's giant front doors. He found the tallest tree nearby. It looked to be about a hundred feet tall, maybe more or less.

Beast walked up to it and began climbing up the trunk. Once he was a good distance from the ground, he started leaping branch to branch. He reached the top within one minute, due to the reflexes his powers gave him. He stood on the top branch, looking around.

He heard Sean's voice from below, but couldn't make out what he said.

"What was that, Banshee?!" He called down.

"Helicopter!" He boy shouted. "Get down, Hank!"

Beast let out a slight roar and turned to see a helicopter coming and heard the noise of the propellers at the same time. He jumped off the tree. He landed on all fours next to Banshee. He got up and they both raced for the doors.

They raced through the entrance and closed the doors, leaning up against them from the inside.

"Phew!" Sean panted.

Whenever a plane of helicopter came by, especially military, they had to hide. Only because of the battle a week ago. Beast had to hide most of all because he was a furry blue animal.

"You could've warned me sooner." Hank muttered.

"At least I wasn't too slow." Sean replied.

"Okay, you have a point." Hank admitted. "Anyway, do you think they saw us?"

"I don't know." Banshee shrugged. "They better had not."

"Yeah." Beast agreed.

Suddenly the whirling propellers grew louder as if they were coming closer to the ground. The two mutants exchanged glances.

Charles' voice sounded in both of their heads. "Whatever you do, don't let them in."

"Okay." Beast muttered. Then he said, "Send Alex down here."

Moments later, the boy was at Beast's side. The three of them were holding the door shut. They heard the helicopter land in the front yard.

"Just hope they don't have guns." Alex whispered.

Beast nodded.

Banshee didn't say anything.

There were footsteps and then someone, a man, yelled, "Open up in there!"

None of the mutants said anything.

"Open up, or we're breaking down the door!" The same man threatened.

No answer.

"Do it." They heard the man say to someone.

The mutants exchanged glances.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a bullet went through the door, hitting Beast, who was in the middle of the three. He let out a quiet grunt of pain. One of his hands flew to where the bullet had hit him, right in the stomach.

"You okay?" Banshee whispered.

Beast moved his hand from his stomach and put a finger to his lips. He nodded in reply to Sean's question. Then he put the hand back against the door.

He heard something beeping on the other side. "Bombs!" Beast whispered harshly. "Let's move."

Alex and Sean went against the all on opposite sides of the door and Beast climbed over the doors and held on. IF they got in, he'd be able to jump right on top of the intruders.

Boom! The bombs went off and the doors fell over.

"Now!" Beast snarled, leaping down and landing on a woman. Alex and Sean were now on either side of him. It was surprising at how many soldiers came in the helicopter. There was at least twenty, perhaps more.

The three mutants fought them side by side. Beast punched a man in the face and knocked him out. The attackers let out yells as they were ambushed by their victims.

"Whoa, what the heck is that thing?!" One man screamed as he pointed to Beast.

Beast leapt on top of him and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. He let out a roar and jumped onto a woman, scratching her shoulder and she fell over, with him. Beast got up.

As he looked around, he saw that all of the soldiers were on the ground, knocked out and bleeding. Beast looked at Alex and Sean. They were as surprised at how fast that went as he was.

"Wow." Hank murmured. Then for fun, he let out another roar.

"Is that it?" Banshee asked, mockingly disappointed.

"I guess so." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, well, now we have to watch them or remove this from their memories and dump them somewhere." Beast reminded them. "They can't stay here."

"Oh, yeah." Sean grumbled. "Forgot about that part."

"Anyone dead?" Alex asked.

"You check, Havok." Hank said.

"Fine, I'll do it then, Beast." Alex rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Banshee, take the weapons and give them to Charles, just in case they wake up." Beast ordered.

"Alright, no problem." Banshee began searching and grabbing weapons for the bodies.

"As for me, I'll make sure that there are no others in the yard or in their helicopter." Hank decided. "See you guys in a bit."

"See you, Hank." Sean responded.

Beast walked out the doorway, but before he could do anything, he felt a stun dart hit him in the neck. He blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank opened his eyes feeling like he'd been drugged. Then he remembered the attack on the mansion and the tranquilizer stun darts. Whatever they'd been anyway. He looked around and saw that he was in a giant white room. There was glass straight across from him and a control room inside.

He tried to move and suddenly realized that his arms had chains around them and he looked up. He chains were connected to the ceiling. He tried kicking. He couldn't. He looked down to find metal rods extending from the ground and gripping his ankles.

Then he noticed that he wasn't blue. The only clothes he wore were his shorts and glasses. "What the hell." He grumbled angrily. He tried over and over to tug his arms free, but it was no use. He was stuck. He let out a scream of frustration and suddenly he saw his skin turn blue and furry again. He tugged harder, letting out roars.

Beast noticed a three people sitting in the control room and stopped trying to escape. He looked straight at them, staring with a deadly look in his eyes and on his face.

One person, a man, said, "What is your name and what are you?" There was a microphone in front of him.

"Hank?" He heard Charles say telepathically. "Don't tell them anything."

He just roared at the man.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"Never." Beast snarled.

"What are you?"

Beast let out a roar and started tugging on the chains. "Let me go!"

"No, you stupid inhuman creature." The man said threateningly.

"You did not just say that!" Beast's anger rose and he was snarling now. He tugged violently at the chains and metal rods. "Let me go!" He roared it as loud as he could.

He saw the man hit a button. Hank felt a burst of lightning start electrocuting him. He let out roars of pain, somehow even louder than before.

"Hank!" Charles shouted through telepathy.

Beast yanked twice as hard on the chains and the cuffs around his hands broke. The rods holding his feet kept shocking him.

"He's escaping!" One of the people in the control room shouted.

He yanked one of his legs free and then the other, falling to the floor, which was around ten feet below. Hank landed on his stomach, panting from pain and exhaustion. At least the lightning wasn't frying him anymore. He felt blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. _Well, on the bright side, I know my weakness now. Lightning._

Before Beast could get up, he felt something hit him in the side of the head. He looked up to see the man holding a wooden spear. By the looks of it, he had been whacked with the handle.

He tore it from the man's hand and got up, making sure to trip the guy as he did. He put the spear's handle in between his teeth and climbed the ladder up to the control room. He reached the top, took the spear out of his mouth and quickly knocked out the other two people in the room.

He hurried out into the hallway. "Charles?!" He called.

He heard tortured yells of pain from two different directions. The closest was a room two doors down his left. Sounded like Charles in that one. He thought so anyway.

"Charles!" He shouted.

He raced to the door. He saw the handle turning. Someone heard him, apparently. Suppressing a roar, Beast shoved his fist through the wooden door and felt his hand grab someone's shirt. He pulled the person against the door and then moved away from it. He pulled again, but twice as hard. The man flew through the door and into the opposite wall.

Hank raced into the room, growling. There were two other people in there and Charles hanging in the air like Hank had been, being electrocuted.

Both people stood up from their seats at once. One held a wooden spear and the other one had a knife.

Beast let out a roar. "Come at me!"

They both started attacking him. The spear didn't hurt much, but the knife left cuts where it had been. He threw the pear man through the glass and way down into the area Charles was in.

Beast felt the knife stab his shoulder and let out a half cry, half roar of pain. He grabbed the person who had stabbed him and smacked her against the wall. He watched her slide to the ground, either knocked out or dead.

Beast gripped the knife with the opposite hand and painfully ripped it out of his shoulder. He threw it onto the ground and ignored the blood that was flowing down his arm. He looked at the control system that was used for the room. He turned off the electrocution. Then he pressed a button to release Charles' legs. He pulled a lever that made the chains move forward, toward the broken window. It stopped itself once it reached it.

Beast scrambled on top of the control panel and broke Charles's hands out. He pulled the telepathic man through the window and set him in a wheelchair in the room.

Panting, Hank sat down on the floor.

"Are you alright, Hank?" Charles asked, worriedly.

He looked at him. "Not at all."

"Did you find Alex and Sean yet?" The telepathy asked.

"I came for you first, so no." Beast put a hand to his shoulder.

"Let's go find them then."

"Alright." Hank grumbled, getting to his feet and flexing his muscles, wincing.

He walked out of the room and heard Charles wheeling after him. "Can you locate them with your telepathic powers?"

"I can try." Charles closed his eyes and put two fingers to his head. His eyes snapped open immediately. "Banshee is doing fine, but we must go for Alex first. Five doors down to our right, I think."

"Okay." Beast counted the doors as he walked past, reaching the fifth on his right. "This one?"

"Yeah." Charles nodded.

"Before we go in, what did you mean by Banshee's doing fine?"

"His powers. Remember, when he screams?"

"Oh yeah." Beast remembered. "Probably screamed so much that it broke the glass and the metal maybe."

"That's exactly what happened." Charles nodded. "He's fighting his three right now."

Beast nodded, before he kicked the door down. He knocked the first man into a wall, threw the next through the glass, and knocked out the last with his fist. He stopped the machine from electrocuting Alex. Then he made it release his legs and bring him to the window, where Beast freed his arms.

Havok stepped through the broken window. "Thanks."

"No problem." Beast mumbled.

"Now for Banshee." Charles said.

Beast nodded and the three of them went into the hall just in time to see the boy walk out of one of the rooms.

"What took you so long?" Sean asked.

"I had to get them." Beast shrugged. "Let's go."

The four mutants headed towards the only way in and out of the hall in silence. That's when they heard another bloodcurdling shriek from one of the other rooms…


	3. Chapter 3: The School

The four mutants froze.

"I'll go check it out." Hank told them. "You guys stay here and fight anyone that tries to get in." He ran over to the room the scream had come from. "Okay?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll be back." He kicked down the door and went in.

He found three more people waiting for him. Two women and one man. He charged right through the glass and into the prisoner's area. He started climbing up the metal rod holding a foot. He looked up to see who the prisoner was. It was Mystique.

An idea occurred to him. He slipped down the rod and yanked it out of the floor, making it detach from her foot. He did the same for the other one. He jumped against the wall and off of it as he hit it, flying towards the chains above her. He almost missed, but grabbed with his foot.

He used his hands to break the chains on her and she dropped to the floor.

"Get out of here, Raven!" Hank shouted at her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll catch up, don't worry." He reassured her.

She started climbing the ladder towards the control room. Hank was about to drop down from the chains when he felt electricity start flowing through them. _Oh no…_

Suddenly, it was electrocuting him. He screamed in pain and forced himself to let go of the chains. He fell to the ground and landed on his stomach.

"Hank!" He heard Raven scream before he got whacked in the head with something.

Beast blacked out…again.

He opened his eyes a few hours later. He was back at the mansion, in the room next to his lab. He sat up with a groan. He felt something in his head and then leave. _Charles._ Probably letting someone know he's awake.

He felt for the wound in his shoulder and found stitches over it. Who went to medical school?

He got to his feet. He saw the door handle turning and took a step away from it so he wouldn't get hit. The door opened.

It was Raven. "How are you, Hank?" She asked as she walked up and hugged him.

"Could be better." He told her.

"Why does the lightning affect you so bad?" She seemed curious.

"I don't know." Beast admitted. "Probably something in my blood that is part of my transformation."

"Anything you can do about it?"

"Nope." He said. "Come on."

He left the room, followed by Mystique. They went into his lab, where he injected the temporary antidote for his transformation.

"Wow." She said.

"It's only temporary." He explained. "But it's better than nothing. So, did you guys free anyone else?"

"Actually we did." Raven told him.

"Who?"

"Erik." She said.

"Is he here now?" He questioned her.

"No. He didn't come back to the mansion." She explained.

"Not surprising." Beast mused. "Probably still guilty about shooting Charles."

"Well, that part's true." She admitted.

"He told you?" Hank guessed.

"Yes. Now that I think of it, I should be going now." She frowned.

Together they made their way towards the door.

"Well, glad you stopped by." Hank told her. "We're going to miss you, you know that."

She nodded sadly. "Yes." She opened the door and went through it. "Goodbye, Hank." She said, before closing it behind her.

"Goodbye." He responded, right after the door shut.

With a grumble he made his way towards Charles' office. All three of the other mutants were in there.

"Hello." He said as he opened and closed the door behind him.

"Glad to see you're finally up." Alex said.

"Doesn't make it hurt less." Hank rubbed his shoulder. "I hate knives."

"Don't we all?" Banshee asked rhetorically.

"Yep." Charles answered anyway. "Except the kind we eat with."

"So, weren't you planning some kind of school for other mutants?" Alex asked the telepathy.

"Yes and I still am." He said, honestly. "First we need to get other young mutants."

"Like, how young exactly?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." Charles thought. "Maybe between five and twenty?"

"Okay." Beast said. "Want the three of us to start looking now?"

"Sure." Charles agreed. "But first we need to borrow something, if it's still in one piece."

Six hours later, they were at the CIA mutant facility. They went up into Cerebro and put it on Charles. Hank, who had transformed back into Beast, was hitting buttons to activate it.

The machine turned on and by Charles' reaction, Beast could tell it was working.

Within seconds, the telepathy said, "There's a nine year old boy five miles from here. His power is…let's see…he can duplicate himself so that there are more of him."

"What does he look like?" Alex asked.

"Black hair, tall, skinny, and looks like he is around four feet tall."

"Alright." Beast said. Then to Alex and Sean he said, "Let's go."

Both boys nodded.

"We'll be back." Sean told Charles.

"Alright." The telepathy answered.

A few days later, they had ten different mutants to start with. Beast even put a sign at the door that said:

 **Charles Xavier's school for gifted children.**

The four mutants from the battle were the teachers. Beast taught mutant sciences, Alex taught history, Charles taught them how to control their powers, and Sean taught them how to fly with wing suits.

It was midnight and Beast was looking at the list of mutants:

 **John: camouflage**

 **Arnold: duplicates himself**

 **Brandon: wall crawling**

 **Grady: controls water**

 **Daniel: adaption to survive**

 **Will: enhanced senses and reflexes**

 **Cameron: invisibility**

 **Brenda: fear inducement**

 **Sonya: telekinesis**

 **James: portal creation and time traveler**

They were bright kids. Eight boys and two girls. His favorite so far was Grady because of his kindness and respect towards others. Cameron was his least favorite because he kept pranking others with his invisibility.

There were two things Beast knew for sure.

One) He cannot permanently get rid of his transformation.

Two) This was going to be a great school.

He went to sleep, excited for the next day.


End file.
